Kumander Bawang (2015 TV series)
Kumander Bawang (lit. Commander Garlic) is a 2015 Philippine action-fantasy superhero comedy-drama television series produced by IBC and Viva Television, based on the character from 1988 film of the same title from Viva Films which was originally starring Herbert Bautista in the title role. Directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Mervyn B. Brondial, it is topbilled by Josh Padilla in the title role. The series was aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from September 28, 2015 to March 4, 2016, replacing Kung Fu Fighting. The story follows Tikboy (Josh Padilla), a 22-year-old hapless lad who discovers his late father was a fearless aswang-slayert. Inheriting his father's mystical garlic-shaped pendant, he must use its power to become the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang. Production Kumander Bawang marks the sixth time to helm a primetime fantaserye offering and the second superserye of IBC, based on the 1988 film of the same title, which was originally starring Herbert Bautista. Now on primetime TV, Josh Padilla who plays the title role Kumander Bawang. Padilla was joined by Carlyn Ocampo as his love interest. The character has also appeared in the movie adaptation by Viva Films. He also gets a new Matrix/X-Men inspired black leather outfit, which looks boring, in my opinion. The old green-and-orange costume may have looked tacky. Since the third Pinoy superheroes in a primetime series of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'' and ''Voltron Man''. 30-minute TV special Kumander Bawang: Ang Simula was aired on September 26, 2015 aired in its Saturday primetime block Panalo Weekend before the series kicked-off on Kapinoy Primetime, featuring exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and cast interviews of the highly anticipated fantasy-drama showed how Kumander Bawang was created and conceptualized, hosted by Mario Dumaual. Synopsis Matang Bato is a small village which kept many dark mysteries in its past and they are starting to haunt them once again. Our unlikely hero, Tikboy (Josh Padilla) was a frail man seeking to make his grandfather proud by joining in his Moro-Moro stage play. But little did he know there was more to his life than just being a stage actor. Suddenly monsters were appearing left and right, revived and controlled by their leader, Conde Regalado (DJ Durano), they struck terror to the village. Acquiring the aid of old hermit, Tinyente Kulog, he learned about his past and how it will help save the villagers. Transformed into Kumander Bawang, armed with garlic bombs and superhuman strength, he ventured forth to end the battle that his father has started twenty years ago. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Josh Padilla' as Tikboy Regaldo / Kumander Bawang *'Carlyn Ocampo' as Julia dela Paz - Tikboy's love interest. *'DJ Durano' as Conde Regalado *'Sunshine Dizon' as Cherry dela Paz - Julia's mom *'Phillip Salvador' as Rommel dela Paz - Julia's dad *'Gina Pareño' as Aling Sebya - Tibkoy's grandmother. 'Supporting Cast' *'Arkin del Rosario' as Odie Rodriguez - Tikboy's best friend. *'Dianne dela Fuente' as Carmen Santiago *'Polo Ravales' as Nestor Roberdo *'Imee Schweighart' as Rose Ann Francisco *'Augusto Victa' as Padre Sebastia *'Carlo Lazerna' as Kevyn Boy *'Cliff Hogan' as Tiknan 'Villains' *'Johan Lourens' as Wang *'Alessandra de Rossi' as Ek-Ek *'Kian Kazemi' as Kulog *'Bernard Palanca' as Dark Man *'King Certeza' as Hulk 'Extended Cast' *'Daniel Fernando' as Ka Dario *'LJ Moreno' as Margarita *'Dick Israel' as Perfidia *'Alexis Navarro' as Maxima Production staff *Directors: Jose Javier Reyes and Mervyn B. Brondial *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Ruchel Covacha, Veronique del Rosario-Corpus and Ramon Salvador *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Musical Score and Sound Design: Mon del Rosario *Editors: Ben Panaligan and Annabelle Macauba *Art Director: Bert Habal *Cinematography: Neil Daza and Rody Lacap *Production Design: Randy Gamier *Costume Design: Steve de Leon *Associate Producer: Marilyn Tavora Consorte *Lighting Director: Monino Duque and Jay Linao *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Soundtrack *''Kumander Bawang'' (composed by Pedicab) - Pedicab See also * IBC-13 Remains Unbeatable in National TV Ratings in September * Viva Television using for IBC-13's entertainment shows * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC Unveil Christmas Station IDs * KAPINOY STARS, EXECS HONOR IMPORTANCE OF THE NATION IN IBC-13’S CHRISTMAS SPECIAL * Viva Takes Over the Kapinoy Network in 2016 * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * IBC * Viva Television * Fantaserye * Kumander Bawang (1988 film) References External links * Official Site * Kumander Bawang on Facebook * Kumander Bawang on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition